


Kiss of Interruption

by maeganechan



Series: SemiShira week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, SemiShira Week, a few fluff here and there, prompt: routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeganechan/pseuds/maeganechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi and Shirabu had this little thing going on, where Semi would always scold Shirabu and the young brat would just ignore him. One little event caused them to stop doing that and Tendou asked Semi about it. Semi does not want to answer that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah didn't know what I was thinking when I thought of the title of the story, da hell XD

“Oh, Eita-kun, why aren’t you doing your routine?” Tendou wondered, dropping next to Semi who was drinking his water from his water bottle.

“Routine?” Semi questions, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Tendou’s lips curled in a teasing smile. “Why aren’t you arguing with Kenjirou-kun over there?” He asked while blatantly pointing a finger towards Shirabu who was talking to Kawanashi.

Semi didn’t reply at first. He just looked down as his grip on the water bottle got tighter as he remembers yesterday’s event.

_Semi and Shirabu were left behind to clean the gym._

_Both of them knew that Tendou is **once again**  behind this. So they just carried on to clean the gym with a little reluctance._

_But not without Semi and Shirabu’s daily routine to argue all the time. (More like Semi scolding him and Shirabu ignoring him)_

_“Shirabu, you are a stable and smart setter and player, yes, but remember you are only human. You’ll reach the condition when one day, you’ll collapse during a practice match or even a real match. You’re still a second year and young so you shouldn’t overwork yourself too much. Also—”_

_Semi felt the front of his shirt get tugged on and felt a pair of warm lips on his, shutting him up. Semi’s eyes widened as he realized Shirabu was **kissing** him._

_Shirabu pulled away and stared at Semi with the same calm look on his face, not even saying anything._

_Semi sputtered with his words. “You little brat, what in the hell were you—”_

_Shirabu just sighed and stepped forward. He cupped Semi’s face with his hands and once again kissed him, this time closing his eyes._

_The kiss was longer than the last one. Semi decided to relax and placed his hands on Shirabu’s shoulder and gently pushed him away, but they were still close to each other._

_Shirabu looked at Semi’s eyes with an innocent look, still cupping his face. “Are you done?”_

_Semi thought that Shirabu just asked the dumbest question, but he was still holding his shoulders. “Are **you** done?”_

_Shirabu’s lips twitched in the slightest way. “I’m done when you’re done, Semi-san.”_

_“You just answered the dumbest question I have ever heard,” Semi shook his head, eyebrows twitching at Shirabu’s pathetic answer._

_“But I still answered your question,” Shirabu joked with a small smile on his face._

_Semi swears his heart stopped beating the moment Shirabu smiled._

_The latter lets go of Semi’s face and casually walks past him. “We have to close the gym.”_

_Semi’s eyes twitched in frustration, feeling the heat rushing to his face. ‘I’ll close **you** down. Damn brat, confusing the hell out of me.”_

Semi looked up and right there and then, he made eye contact with Shirabu and he could swear Shirabu smiled at him.

And then sneaked in a quick wink.

Semi has never felt this mortified in all his life


End file.
